The Ambitious Career
by VVGirl
Summary: A newborn girl with memories of another life and seeks to fill the world with her old world's entertainment. Inspiring people along the way either intentionally or unintentionally.
1. Chapter 1

This world is strange.

I've only been living in this world for 5 years since my rebirth and I could already tell that it was a strange one.

The source of the strangeness were the entertainment.

The kid books were bland with no creativity and would bluntly tell the moral with no story to make kids understand and learn emotionally.

The cartoons weren't even animated, like a animatic but it is presented blandly and the voice actors weren't even trying to sound engaging.

Normal books were mostly non-fiction books with a few old classics like Shakespeare and Charles Dickins.

Movies were nothing more than documentaries with them old timey movies sometimes showing.

And the TV shows mostly consisted of game shows and reality TV. Anytime a drama or fictional show pops up their either really bad or are cancelled due to low views.

The only saving grace was the Music, though I can think of thousands of better songs from my old world.

I think I should do this world a favour and bring a whole new world of entertainment that will bring a new Era of joy and imagination.

Lucky for them I was quite a ambitious person in my old life with a whole lot of time on my hands.

Look out world! For Diana Violet is going to cover you in a rainbow of fandoms!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know whether I should be glad or not for being an orphan in this new life.

Family is something I hold dearly in my heart for they helped me throughout my life when I had no friends to call my own.

However, as an orphan, more options are opened to me as I have more freedom to pursue my ambition.

Hopefully, in this life, I would find my own group of friends who I can call my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Living in a new body has pros and cons.

Pros;  
-A second chance at life.  
-The foreknowledge of what school life and adulthood are like.  
-Knowledge. Enough said.  
-Can abuse the hell out of the sponge that is the brain.  
-A better understanding of what is happening around you.  
-A hopefully prettier or handsome body to exercise and maintain in.

Cons;  
-Being a baby.  
-being surrounded by kids younger than you.  
-Puberty.  
-No access to a steady income until a certain age.  
-Going through school again.  
-Being treated as though you don't understand things.  
-F-ing muscle memory reboot.

I in my previous life drew my entire life and developed a style of my own while also able to mimic other styles through countless practice.

However, in this new body of mine, none of the skills I refined came with me so now I have to relearn everything again just to get even close to my previous skills.

Do you know how insulting and tedious that is?

It is like being told you failed the exam where you wrote a 4-page essay you spent ages on and are proud of because you forgot to fill your name in.

It is infuriating to draw in this new body cause I can just see so many errors I want to correct but my body is unable to and only makes it worse.

And these chubby hands aren't doing any favours either.

The only silver lining I see is that I can advance and improve faster than my previous life as I would have the knowledge and experience to help me.

Oh, another Pro is my new voice.

It is definitely better than my old voice despite still being a kid's voice. But with training and practice, I would be able to change my voice by my will and sing like an angel.

Well, hopefully. I was told to be tone death and I didn't have great control over my voice so I couldn't sing as well as I wanted to.

Nothing needs to be said about my acting skills, I've successfully fooled everyone that I was a loveable innocent child by unleashing my playfulness personality.

My writing could do some work though. Never really had good handwriting as I mostly focused on writing fast and not neat. Though it will improve over time through schoolwork.

So far things are looking up for me.

Just need to figure out how to make money...


	4. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

2019 has been both an amazing and hard time for me.

I went to France where I visited a space museum, went to see my sister and hung out, went to Prom, went to my friend's BDay Sleepover Party, went to many parties and my Friend's Halloween Party. My lovely Birthday with both my mum and my dad, the Winter Ball and Christmas Parties. The start to fanfics, the discovery of fanfics and fandoms.

However, this year is also the year where I lost my cat Charlie to anti-freeze poisoning at 6 years old, less than a month since the anniversary of his adoption. It was a hard hit for me as it was my first experience of loss of a loved one. It still pains me to this day and I hope he is in a better place, and that he knows that I loved him dearly.

Let us hope for the New Year 2020!


	5. Quick Update! AN

Hello!!!

This is VVGirl here and I am going to give you a quick update!!

I am currently in a very creative mood right now, have been for a while and it ain't leaving anytime soon. However I have important exams coming up that will determine my future, so I won't be able to express my creativity through writing for a while.

HOWEVER!

I will be making notes on my ideas and plan flesh out my stories. Once my exams are over I'll write up my ideas and plan on here on and Wattpad (I have a KHRxBNHA there).

For Harry No Longer Exist (I should really change that cringy title, but I don't know what else to call it) I will be improvising a lot of things as I have no access to the movies or books. So I apologise in advance.

I am also a bit forgetful, I may have ADD or ADHD (something that makes my mum laugh as she denies this, I know she is a nurse but I have scarily accurate symptoms) and maybe short term memory lost. So spam me messages or reviews if I have been absent to a considerable while.

That is all I can think of saying rn, so I will see you all again soon!


End file.
